Description of the Related Art
Generally, eyewear, comprising glasses and sunglasses, comprises frames that securely retain lenses in front of the eyes. The lenses are usually used for vision correction or for reducing glare, transmission of sunlight, or brightness to a wearer. Sunglasses are used to reduce transmission of sunlight, so as to minimize glare from the sun and protect from harmful ultraviolet rays. Some sunglasses are ornamental, or decorative in appearance, with multicolored or darker tinting to lenses it comprises. Sunglasses are also more durable since they are used in outdoor events, such as going to the beach, hiking, or donned while participating in sporting events.
Sunglasses are being worn by ever increasing numbers of people, who have been made aware of the damages of prolonged exposure of the eyes to ultraviolet rays emanating from the sun, or who simply prefer ornamental protection. To some wearers, sunglasses have become an extension of their face, appearance and identity, driving highly priced, highly ornamental sunglasses, into larger and larger portions of the market. The increasing demand for sunglasses specifically and eyewear generally has resulted in a proliferation of designs for sunglasses. Thus some sunglasses are designed primarily to meet functional objectives, while others are more stylish.
Sunglasses typically come in a one size fits all configuration, whereby such glasses can be a misfit, either too small or too large for the various head sizes and dimensions, including those of soldiers, athletes, drivers, and professionals. Ideally, sunglasses should fit snugly in order to prevent the sun's rays from getting to the eyes through the sides, top or around the frame. This is made difficult by the fact that the glasses in the art have one hinge between the arms and the frame(s).
Different shades of tint for the lenses are available. Each shade provides a different intensity of protection from the sunlight. The lenses are sometimes permanently sealed inside the frames. Additionally, heat and sweat behind the lenses can lead to moisture accumulation, i.e., fogging of the lenses. This can reduce visibility and cause the sunglasses to slip off the head.
There exists a need in the art for a pair of sunglasses that are inexpensive to manufacture, size adjustable, receptive to quick interchanging of lenses, and inhibitive of moisture buildup at the lenses. Current sunglasses are not effective.